Double Funeral
by purplecat41877
Summary: The funeral for Chloe's parents takes place which causes a possible situation to consider.


Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, her parents, and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Double Funeral**

The fifteen year old turtles were training in the dojo with Splinter. They were working on balance and speed.

"Excellent work, my sons," Splinter said after an hour of training. "Class is dismissed for now."

The turtles lined up and bowed to Splinter. Once they raced out of the dojo, Splinter sat down and started meditating.

* * *

The turtles were hanging out in the living room watching a Martial Arts movie and eating pizza. Donny excused himself and headed for the lab.

Once he got to the computer, he looked up contact information for eight year old Chloe Calls. Once he got the number, he used the Shell Cell to dial her number.

"Hello," Chloe said.

"Chloe, it's Donny," Donny said.

"Great to hear from you."

"Want to hang out with my brothers and I?"

"The funeral for my parents is today but your family is welcome to come."

"I'll have to check and get back to you."

"No problem," Chloe said.

"I'll call back once I have an answer," Donny promised and then hung up the Shell Cell.

* * *

Chloe was in her new room at her grandparents' house preparing to go to her parents' funeral. Just then, Grandma and Grandpa Calls appeared in her doorway.

"Ready to go?" Grandma Calls asked.

"Just about," Chloe replied, brushing her hair.

"We'll be in the living room," Grandpa Calls said.

Chloe finished brushing her hair a few minutes later. On the way out of her room, her cell phone rang and she answered when she saw Donny's name in the Caller ID box.

"What did you find out?" Chloe asked.

"My brothers and I will be there but we'll stay out of sight so we don't scare anyone," Donny replied.

"That's fine and thanks for finding out what caused the fire."

"No problem and I'll let you know where we are so you can still see us."

"I'd like that."

"Sounds great."

"I'd better go now," Chloe said.

"No problem," Donny said.

Chloe hung up the cell phone. Then she left the room and headed for the living room where her grandparents were waiting for her.

* * *

Later, Chloe's parents were being buried next to each other in the cemetery. The minister stepped in front of the graves.

"We are here to lay Kayla and Kyle Calls to rest," the minister said gravely. "Even though their lives were cut short by a tragedy, they brought joy to all they knew and to each other. They will be missed but also remembered. Rest in peace, Kayla and Kyle Calls."

Grandma Calls dropped to her knees and broke down completely. Grandpa Calls gathered his wife in his arms and she held onto him like a life preserver.

"I love you, Mom and Dad," Chloe said as she put a red rose on each of her parents' graves. "Rest in peace."

Just then, Chloe received a text from Donny revealing where he, his brothers, and Splinter were. Chloe excused herself and headed over to a nearby shed.

* * *

The turtles and Splinter were in the shed watching the funeral for Chloe's parents. They heard a knock and Donny went over and let Chloe inside.

"How are you holding up?" Donny asked Chloe with concern.

"I'm fine but I can't say the same about my grandparents," Chloe replied.

"Everyone has different ways of grieving," Leo said.

"True," Chloe agreed.

"Miss Calls, you and your grandparents are welcome in our home anytime," Splinter said warmly. "I have a very good feeling about you."

"Glad to hear that," Chloe said sincerely. "Speaking of which, you're welcome in my grandparents' house anytime."

"Sorry for your losses," Leo said sincerely.

"I appreciate your condolences," Chloe said sincerely. "I should get going."

"Hope to see you soon," Raph said sincerely and then Chloe left the shed.

* * *

After the double funeral, Mikey, Leo, and Raph were watching a wrestling match in the entertainment area of the lair. Donny was spending time in the lab.

"You think Donny's all right?" Leo asked with concern.

"He did race into the lab as soon as we came back," Raph admitted.

"I'll go check on him," Mikey offered, getting up and heading for the lab.

* * *

Donny was in the lab trying to work on some equations. For some reason, he was having trouble focusing.

 _How does Chloe stay so calm when she lost both of her parents?_ Donny wondered. _I don't know if my brothers and I would be able to stay calm if we lost Splinter._

He suddenly felt his eyes pricking and started blinking rapidly. The next thing he knew, one of his brothers gathered him in his arms. He latched onto his brother, buried his face in his plastron, and the floodgates broke open. Several minutes later, he looked up and saw Mikey looking at him with concern.

"Want to talk about it?" Mikey asked with concern.

"I guess I could say that the funeral really affected me," Donny admitted.

"You seemed fine when we were at the funeral."

"On the surface I was but deep down I was a wreck."

"What do you mean?"

"If we lost Splinter, I don't think any of us could stay as calm as Chloe did."

"We're not going to lose Splinter for a long time."

"We don't know that for sure since anything can happen."

"Do you have Paintbrush™ on your computer?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," Donny replied and then asked, "Why?"

"I thought we could make a sympathy card for Chloe and her grandparents."

"That's a great idea!"

"Then let's get started."

"Good thinking."

* * *

Chloe was sleeping in her bed when she heard a knock on her window. She woke up, went over to the window, and let Donny inside.

"What brings you here?" Chloe asked with curiosity.

"I have something for you and your grandparents," Donny said, reaching into his belt and pulling out the homemade sympathy card. Chloe accepted the card and took a long look at it. Then she put the card on her night stand and wrapped her arms around Donny who returned the gesture.

"Thanks, that was very thoughtful," Chloe said gratefully.

"No problem," Donny said and then he and Chloe released each other.

"Everything all right?" Chloe asked with concern.

"How do you do it?" Donny asked.

"Do what?"

"Stay calm when you lost both of your parents in a fire."

"I'm not sure but I've never been very emotional," Chloe admitted.

"Neither am I but if I lost Splinter I'd be devastated," Donny admitted.

"Understandable."

"I'll let you get back to sleep."

"I have to admit that I am tired," Chloe said, getting into bed.

"I'll see you soon," Donny said, sitting on the bed.

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and released each other a couple minutes later. Then Donny went out the window just as Chloe fell asleep and hoped that one day Chloe would open up.

* * *

Donny returned to the lair and found Splinter sitting on the sofa. He sat down and wrapped his arms around Splinter who returned the gesture.

"What was that for?" Splinter asked after he and Donny released each other a few minutes later.

"I'm just glad you weren't the one that got buried today," Donny replied gratefully.

"I can say the same for you and your brothers."

"Where are my brothers?"

"They already went to bed."

"I'd better do the same."

Splinter and Donny said good night to each other and wrapped their arms around each other. A few minutes later, Donny pulled away from Splinter, headed for his room, got into bed, and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
